This invention relates to automatic dispensers, in particular for dispensing liquid detergents, soaps and germicides. A need has long existed for a dispenser that would release a measured quantity of soap or other material without the need for the user to depress a button, move a handle or the like. The handling of such actuators of conventional dispensers by a number of users spreads disease causing micro-organisms and creates an unsightly appearance around the dispenser actuator. Thus, a dispenser that would release a predetermined quantity of liquid soap or the like in response to the presence of a hand or other receiving object placed under the dispenser outlet would eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional dispensers.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to release soap, detergent, or other liquid or semi-solid materials (hereinafter termed fluid) in response to the mere placement of a hand or other receiving object within the proximity of the dispenser outlet.
It is a further object of this invention that a predetermined quantity of fluid (hereinafter termed a portion) be released from the dispenser upon each instance of use.
Further, it is an object of this invention that the dispenser be adapted to the use of a disposable fluid container which can be placed within the dispenser, and that such a disposable container be integrally connected to disposable valve means and outlet means. In this manner, the entire wetted pathway from the container through the outlet means may be discarded after the emptying of the container, thereby minimizing the opportunities for a build-up of micro-organisms.
It is a further object of this invention that the dispenser contain a proximity detector means of an electrical nature, and that said proximity detector means consumes a minimum of electric power, thereby allowing the use of disposable or rechargeable batteries.